It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Song fic about So...Good Talk


**A/N: My first real song fic! Takes place just after Emily leaves the diner in So...Good Talk. Luke and Lorelai's thoughts about that time. Song is It's All Coming Back to Me Now, Celine Dion. I think the song fits perfectly with the situation at the door. Enjoy ladies. PS: I'm still working on Collide so be patient. Lorelai's thoughts in regular italics. Luke's are bold and italic. **

**

* * *

**

It's All Coming Back to Me Now

_I can't believe I'm sitting here in my house feeling sorry for myself. I should be out having the time of my life, enjoying being a single woman, free of all men and kids. I mean Rory's out having fun, why can't I?_

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

_I can't believe I'm watching this movie. I mean it's bad enough that I'm not with Luke anymore but do I really have to watch something that reminds me of what I gave up? I mean it's been like two months since the scene at Doose's when he said it was too much. That being with me was too much. Why? Why can't he see that I love him and want him to be here in my life forever? _

**_Who the hell does she think she is? Hasn't she caused enough hurt? I dumbly walk up to my apartment and stare out the window for a moment. What if she's right what if Lorelai does still want to be with me? I am being so stupid. I have to get over there. I have to see her. Make her believe that I'm still in, all in. _**

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where  
or when or how  
And I banished every memory  
you and I had ever made

_I want to believe that things are going to all right for me. It does suck that I lost my boyfriend and best friend in the same shot. I wish I could just talk to him again if only for a moment. _

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

_I walk over to the bookcase and pull out the scrapbook that contained all of our memories. I had slowly and subtely collecting little things that meant something to me that I don't think Luke ever remembers doing. There was the napkin from the first cup of coffee I had as his girlfriend. There was the label from the champange bottle from their first real date. She had his list of the CDs he needed to get so I wouldn't bug him. I had pictures, letters. I quickly shut the book before the tears that threatened to drip from my cheeks could ruin the pages. _

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

**_I could get to her house in my sleep if I tried. I know all the ways to get into her house, even the ones that I had fixed a long time ago. I hated admitting it but I can't stand being away from her any longer. If I don't get her back into my life I am going to have no diner left. No one but Kirk will eat there. Hell, Rory wouldn't even come in this week. I should have known that the Lorelais would stick together. As I approach her house I can see the lights on. It's now or never. _**

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

_Judy's singing now. I wish Rory was still here. The house is so quiet without her here. I want him back, back trying to make me breakfast, back trying to hide my coffee, back holding me while I sleep, back in my life. I want him to know that I still am in, all in. That's our special thing. I want to play poker with him again. I want to eat his breakfasts, drink his nutmeggy coffee. I love Weston's but their not Luke. There's a loud knock on my door. Who could that possibly be? _

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

**_I race up her steps and pound on the door. I don't know what I'm doing exactly, all I do know is that she's in there without me and I hate that. I want to be there for her from now on. _**

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

_I stand up and adjust my shirt and go to the door. Who could it possibly be at this hour. If it was Rory why didn't she just come in? Same with Sookie or anyone else for that matter. I open the door and am shcoked to see him. He takes a breath and then pulls me to him kissing me like he has never done before. I'm shocked at first but then I put my arms around his waist and push the door closed. _

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

**_She answered the door and I kissed her like I hadn't before. I gathered her in my arms and didn't let go. If I did I would wake up from this dream. I knew it wasn't a dream but it could be for as much as I know. I have dreamed of doing this for days, weeks acutally. _**

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that

We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...

Luke and Lorelai awoke that morning feeling better than they had in a long time. Things were right with the world of Stars Hollow again. That morning they each got what they had wanted for so long, each other.

* * *

**A/N: Man I have been working on this for so long. I kept putting it off to work on Collide. Hope you liked it. Keep watch for the next chapter of Collide...coming soon!**

**I'm actually going to be starting another story soon. It's called rebirth and it's Rory's story mixed with Audrey's. It's going to pick up about a little after Chip and Audrey are born. You'll get to see Marty and Rory's wedding. And a few more Audrey as a little kid stories. **


End file.
